A true fighting dreamer
by lalagirl555x
Summary: Sakura was a normal high school girl. But she dreams about being a star.The only thing stopping her is herself.Shes defiantly not rocker material.That is until she meets Sasuke. She forces herself to do what it takes to get what she wants.


**The Rock star in me**

Chapter 1: The starting wish

Hello my name is Sakura Haruno. I am a senior at Kohoha's private school. I guess 'm your average high school er. Well that's what i thought at least.

**Math class**

So i was sitting in class doing my work like any other boring as heck day, when all of a sudden... "Sakura? How do you spell Purple?" I was trying so hard not to laugh. It was actually hurting me...physically. There stood my "not so smart" friend Ino. whats this the second or third time she's been held back?

"Umm Ino, why do u need to spell purple?"

"Were in Math duh!"

"P.U.R.P.L.E"

"Thanks Sakura-chan!"

Wow...and she's one or two years older than me. Damn, that's the bell. Lovely lets go to Gym now! Great another day where i send someone to the nurses office.

Yesterday i hit someone in the nose with a Hockey stick and they started bleeding. I'm like so uncoordinated it's not even funny! Now everyone steers clear of me when I'm anywhere near anything that could possibly cause any damage.

**Gym**

OK so today all were doing is Frisbee golf. How could i screw this up? I mean there just Frisbee s, how bad could they possibly hurt?

Well if you thought it went well you'd be SO RIGHT!

I actually didn't hurt ANYONE!

And it's all thanks to Sasuke Uchiha. He teaches better than my coach. I don't know what it is about him, he's just...perfect.

OK so this is how it started.

**Flashback**

I was just "trying" to throw the damned thing when it flung out of my hands and hit the back of this tall boy...well man. He turned around and smiled a very small entrancing smile. He laughed a bit when i didn't look away from his eyes after about 3 minutes.

"Umm do you need some help miss?"

"Oh, you meant me!" i said a bit to excited so it sounded like i was yelling.

"Yea, I meant you. "

His voice was more adorable than his laugh, which i thought was near impossible. Every time he spoke i felt a chill down my spine believe it or not. I had just met this strange man and i already had strong feelings for him. How could this be? I don't even know his name yet and I'm already thinking about him this way. I guess this shows how incredibly desperate i was.

When i didn't answer him for a long moment he laughed his magical laugh that turned my brain into cheese. You know the feeling you get when u suddenly stare at something random and you cant stop? Well when he laughed, that's how i felt.

"Umm are you OK?"

"Oh yea I'm fine, just a bit dizzy." I had to think of a reason why i hit him in the head.

"Dizzy huh, I thought i should be the one feeling a bit woozy considering my run in with a flying object."

"OH umm well i..uh..heh.."

"Nervous much?"

Nervous? Nervous? I was past nervous. More like terrified that i would say the wrong this at the wrong time and screw this almost perfect moment up.

"No..not at all"

"OK well would you like some help throwing it the 'right' way?"

"Umm yea sure, i would like that"

But then he grabbed my wrist and directed my arm the way it should go, and surprisingly i did it! He actually taught me a sport. OK something has to be wrong with him. He is just to perfect, it's not possible. He's probably like a druggie or an alien or taken. But even then i think i would still like him. Damn I'm desperate.

"Wow thank you..umm i don't even know your name"

"Oh my name is Sasuke Uchiha, and yours miss?"

"I'm Sakura Haruno"

"Such a lovely name for such an uncoordinated girl 'ehem' women"

What the hell, why am i blushing!? He just insulted me but I'm giggling. I must be demented or Masochistic.

OK i have to say something so he doesn't walk away.

"Well thank you Mr.Uchiha"

"Umm I prefer Sasuke"

"OK Sasuke-kun..or i mean Sasuke"

He then laughed his cheese making laugh and walked; no floated away. And i just stood there like an idiot not moving or breathing for that matter. Then my Blond haired Buddie ran up to me and knocked me onto the ground.

"Oh I'm so sorry Sakura are you OK?"

"Yea I'm good. Now what did you want."

"Who were you talking too?"

"Just this guy that helped me with this game." And the guy that I'm totally infatuated with.

"Oh OK well I'll talk to you later tonight."

"Bye."

end flashback

**Literacy**

OK so basically all i do in literacy is think about me about me. And no I'm not being conceited. It's about the person i wish i could be. She's funny, outgoing, good with boys, has lots of friends, but mostly a Rock star. Yes...I'm one of those girls that wishes she could rock.

But unfortunately i cant even play the triangle. So since i cant be that person i decided i would write myself into a story about the girl that i wish i could be.

But i would never share it with ANYONE! They would laugh at me because i am no where near that...

Everyone thinks that I'm just a boring, everyday, high school student. But no one knows that i would kill to be a rock star...and i' mean KILL! No I'm just kidding, but i would do a lot.

Ohmyod! I never noticed but that boy Sasuke is in this class with me as well. I wonder how many classes i have with him?

Crap! He caught me looking at him...what do i do now? Do i act normal or try to make myself interesting? I suppose i should just act normal...considering if i act myself then he'll like me not the fake me.

OK so...umm sit here and just stare blankly..that's good. I think that's what i normally do right? Well anyway this is what I'm doing now.

I guess i can spare a quick glance in his general area.

So i look right to his chair and once again...Crap! He saw me again!

But wait that means he was looking at me too, because if he wasn't then how could he catch me? So maybe he's looking at me!

But why would he do that? I am in no way interesting. Or am i and I'm just over reacting...I guess i look OK today. Hmm.. maybe i should try to flirt. But i SUCK at flirting.. OK bad idea. Lets just go back to the "normal" idea.

Great Ms.Hatori is talking...

"OK class..today were changing seats."

So she handed out our new seating chart and i don't know if it's just coincidental or something, but i get to sit next to Uchiha for like two months!

He got up and walked his gliding stride right next to where i was.

"Hello Miss Haruno nice to see you again"

"Hello Mr.Uchiha."

"I thought i told you to call me Sasuke...i hate formalities?"

"Then you wont mind calling me Sakura."

"Touche"

"Well I'm glad to see you again Sasuke"

"Good, you'll be seeing a lot of me for the next two months."

"Umm..uhh"

Then he did it again.. that smile that set my heart on stutter. It was not fair. How come he could do that so easily...and i could do nothing for him.

Then something happened that i was not expecting in my lifetime.

The guy actually BLUSHED! I had no clue if it was because of me or something more trivial.

I automatically looked down and started biting my lip. Which was one of my many bad habits.

"So umm Sasuke what do you plan on doing for the project due next week?"

"I don't know but were supposed to have partners and I'm new so i don't have one."

I don't know if he was initiating that he wanted to work with me, but i didn't have a partner either and i needed one so what was there to loose except my dignity?

"Umm I'll be your partner if you want."

"I would enjoy that very much Ino."

Ohmigod! Was he serious? Did he really want to work with ME! Of all people he chose me. I mean he could have chosen Tenten or Gaara. But he chose ME!

"So umm Sasuke, what should we do our project on?"

"Well i was thinking we could do it on this one book, but i don't know if you've read it."

"Try me..."

"Breaking dawn...?"

"Ohmigod! I EFFING LOVE THE TWILIGHT SERIES!"

"Whoa...Saku-chan calm down...OK I'm taking that as a hell yes."

Did he just call me Saku-CHAN! OK now i know there's something wrong with him...

"You assumed right."

"Lol"

"Did you just say 'lol'?"

"Umm yea why?"

"Oh no reason in particular."

"Come on Ino you can tell me right?"

"Yea i guess...I'm like a computer addict and 'lol' is one of my main things."

"Oh really.. I guess that's something we have in common then."

"Seriously!?"

"Yup."

Wow he likes Twilight and the Internet...OK so far he's PERFECT! Something is wrong with him, but i just cant find anything!

"Well i think we should start working, we only have today, tomorrow and the weekend and we won't be able to work on the weekend because were not in school."

"Actually i was going to ask if u wanted to work at my house this weekend so we could me this project rock."

Ohmigod! Did he just invite me to his house too? OK was there some joke that i wasn't in on? Was he just pitying me? Did Temari set this up? What the hell should i say?

'Oh I'm sorry no i cant...' No way am i saying that!

"Sure when and where?"

He then started scribbling his address on a piece of regular notebook paper.

"Here. 4:00 sound OK?"

"Yea perfect."

He handed me the paper, and at that exact moment the bell rang.

"Well i guess I'll see you late Saku-chan."

"Goodbye for now Sasuke."

That insignificant little piece of tree in my hand felt like it was pulsing. Making me blush a very vibrant shade of pink.

**Social studies**

I walked into my Social studies class with a small smirk plastered on my face. Then in the exact second i looked up from my little fantasy i saw HIM again! What the hell is going on? Does god think this is funny?

CRAP he's walking over here...what do i do now!? Umm look like i didn't notice or acknowledge his existence?

"Fancy seeing you here Miss Haruno." He laughed with that 'brain turn to cheese' smile.

"Yea it's very coincidental... "

"Are you stalking me Saku-chan? "

"Hey! these were my classes first...if i didn't know any better, I'd say YOU were stalking ME."

"You know Sakura, you could be right."

What the fuck!? Was he being serious? I mean his facial expression looked pretty serious to me.

"Umm...uhh..you are?"

"Don't worry Saku-chan, i wouldn't stoop so low..."

"Good you scared the crap out of me"

Should i try a shoulder nudge and risk being labeled "the best friend?" No, too risky.

So i ended up just giving him a coy smile.

Then his cheeks turned red again.

Ohmigod...was he blushing..again?

What could i have done this time? Was it my smile that did it? No..never..my smile looks like a dog on drugs...

I had decided i would forget it and try to go through my day as quickly as possible. I had to go tell my friend from the next village over on msn.

But any who... Social studies didn't hold to much excitement. Actually it went by in a big rush...kind of felt like i was on a roller coaster. Thank god.. the lunch bell...

**Lunch**

When i seen Sasuke at lunch i wasn't surprised because all the seniors had the same lunch along with the Sophomores.

So as usual i sat at the "Nerd, Anime freak, Vampire lovers" table.

But wasn't so usual was that 'He' sat next to me... Shouldn't he be sitting with like the preps or the jocks like Temari and Karin...not with US. That's for sure.

"Is it OK if i sit here Saku-chan.. i mean i don't really know anyone yet so?"

"Oh totally. As long as u don't mind getting called a dork."

"Nope..actually believe it or not i was a nerd in my old school."

"NO WAY! You a nerd?"

"Yup..me..an Anime obsessed freak."

"Wow..."

"Yea..i know.."

Then before we could get into a real conversation here come Akemi and Ino. As usual they were dragging her "boy toys" of boyfriends Kakashi and Shikamaru along.

"Hey Sakura! Who's this, your boyfriend?" said Akemi casually

"NO! WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT!?"

I said a bit too loud.

"Well it's just that the way you too were leaning over the table as you were talking you looked like a couple." finished Ino.

"Uhh..well your wrong...were just friends."

And then after that those last two words replayed in my head like a broken record..."Just friends"

"So how did you two meet?" Akemi asked.

"Oh..He helped her in Gym earlier today." Ino chimed in.

"Thanks Piggy but i think i can speak for myself."

"Sorry..Sakura..Don't be such a bitch and maybe you'll get a REAL boyfriend someday, and not one 'online.'" She said too harshly.

I was so pissed off! I was furious...she humiliated me! So i got up and ran..just ran. I didn't care where. I just needed to get away from the situation then and there.

"I think you could practice what you preach Ino...Your the one acting like a royal bitch lately..." said Akemi

"Umm girls i think I'm gonna go and try to find our little friend."

"Sakura...Saku-chan where the hell are you!?"

His magical voice called MY name. Should i say "Oh I'm over here Sasuke" or let him find me?

I had decided i would wait for him to find me..make him work for it.

Wait...what was i thinking..make him work for what...what if he was just being a good friend...what if he didn't want anything i had to offer?

God I'm an idiot...

"There you are you silly girl. Why'd you run off?"

"Because my friends don't know how to keep there mouths shut."

"OK but what did she mean by ' Real' boyfriend?"

"Oh it's nothing ..nothing at all..."

"Come on you can tell me can't you?"

"No..."

"Fine...but at least come back onto the school grounds so we don't get suspended. My parents would kill me literally if they found out i was suspended on my first day here."

"OK, just don't make me talk to them."

"I won't make you do anything.. i just give suggestions."

I giggled "What ever lets go.."

Suggestions...yea right.. he knew i would take any advice he had to give..He had me in the palm of his hands and he knew it.

And strangely enough..I liked it.

**Home EC**

So after he walked me back to lunch we had an interesting conversation about cheese. Then the bell rang once again.

This time when i seen him leaning over a stove in my Home EC room i wasn't surprised.

"I guess we'll be seeing a lot more of each other than we thought huh Saku-chan." He said with a small but subtle smile.

I giggled at this then he looked down...could he be blushing again and he doesn't want me to see?

"Yea i guess so."

So that whole day we just exchanged awkward glances back and fourth while the teacher told us the basics. Such as "Don't touch the burners when there on." Like i didn't know that already... Oh and then " Always use a pot holder when getting things out of the oven." Yes because I'm that retarded...

Then i took out a small piece of paper and wrote 'Yea because i usually lay on top of my stove when there on just to make sure they are. lol'

Then i subtly pushed it toward his side of the table so he could read it. Once he opened it and read it's content he laughed a bit, then just stopped. Crap...what if the teacher saw?! Luckily she didn't he was just making sure she didn't notice anything suspicious.

But besides that class was boring.

**Science**

finally i had one class without Mr.Wonderful. Not like i minded him being near me i just felt like i was constantly being video taped, or something so i had to watch what i did and said every second.

But that was how my day was today at Kohoha's private school.

**Later that night**

So when i got home i set my stuff by the door and ran up to my room to tell my Buddie _J. Whit._ My IM Buddie and also one of my very best friends in the world.

I told him EVERYTHING in detail. He thinks Sasuke might have a crush on me but I'm still skeptical.

After that i jumped on my bed and fell fast asleep. And the weirdest thing happened.

As if i didn't see him enough in my real life i had to dream about him too.

It was just a simple little dream about me and him...well not me exactly...more like Sasuke and "The rocker Sakura."

The sad part was it was about what i had written the day before. Well actually when i woke up it felt more like DeJavu... I don't even know why.

But when i woke up i had decided something.

I Sakura Haruno was going to try to be..."A rock star..."


End file.
